disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mozenrath's Winged Beast
Mozenrath's Winged Beast is a Pterosaur-like monster, and a minor villain in the Disney television series Aladdin, appearing in the episode "The Citadel". Mozenrath uses this creature to test his enemies' powers. Role in the series It is seen the terrorizing Agrabah with Mozenrath hiding the shadows. Captain Razoul and the Guards show up to fight it, but it defeats each one. Trivia *He bears a close resemblance to Brooklyn from Gargoyles. Gallery Pterosaur in Agrabah.jpg|The Creature was about battle Razoul and The Guards. Pterosaur grabs the sword.jpg|The Creature grabs the sword. Pterosaur snaps the sword.jpg Pterosaur vs Razoul.jpg Pterosaur watch as Aladdin grab Razoul.jpg Pterosaur hits the wall.jpg Angry Pterosaur.jpg Pterosaur grins before he vanish.jpg Pterosaur flying through market.jpg Pterosaur fly over Agrabah.jpg Oh it's so ugly.jpg|"Oh it's is the ugly". Pterosaur hits Hakim.jpg Pterosaur close up.jpg Pterosaur is about grab the Carpet.jpg Aladdin grabs Pterosaur feet.jpg Aladdin riding on Pterosaur.jpg|Aladdin riding on The Creature. The Pterosaur turns and see Razoul and his Guards shows up.jpg|The Creature heard Razoul and The Guards coming. Pterosaur flying over market.jpg Pterosaur grabs Carpet.jpg|The Creature grabs The Carpet. Pterosaur feets.jpg|The Creature's legs. Aladdin uses the laundry on Pterosaur face.jpg|Aladdin puts the sheet on The Creature's face. Pterosaur hits the bridge.jpg|The Creature hits the wall. Pterosaur attacks woman holding a baby.jpg Pterosaur disapear.jpg|The Creature vanished by Mozenrath. Pterosaur hurts.jpg Pterosaur looks up hearing crying.jpg|The Creature heard the baby cried. Fazal vs Pterosaur.jpg Pterosaur chomp the sword.jpg Pterosaur hits Razoul's sword.jpg Pterosaur was about to killed Razoul.jpg Pterosaur chase Aladdin.jpg Pterosaur's feet.jpg Aladdin grabs one of laundry and puts on the Pterosaur.jpg Pterosaur attacked.jpg Pterosaur land on the roof.jpg Aladdin duck as the Pterosaur fly past.jpg Pterosaur flys over the laundry.jpg Pterosaur fly high above sky.jpg Mercy.jpg Pterosaur turns back.jpg Pathetic.jpg Pterosaur fly back.jpg Pterosaur flying holding by Aladdin.jpg The Pterosaur flying around the market.jpg The beast.jpg The Beast hits the vases.jpg The Beast grabs the Carpet.jpg The Pterosaur hits The Genie.jpg Aladdin rides on the back of a Pterosaur.jpg I can't see.jpg Stupid laundry.jpg Look out Pterosaur.jpg I'm coming to kill you.jpg Pterosaur stops.jpg Roar.jpg Ooh it is so ugly.jpg Pterosaur land down.jpg Pterosaur land to fight the Guards.jpg Grrr.jpg Pterosaur use his wings.jpg Can't cut me Hakim.jpg|The Creature hits Hakim. Can't hit me Fazal.jpg Can't cut me Razoul.jpg Pterosaur's mouth.jpg Ahhh the wall.jpg Watch out Pterosaur.jpg I'm gonna hit the wall.jpg Ow.jpg Going up.jpg Pterosaur's legs.jpg Hey get off me.jpg Huh.jpg Come back here Aladdin.jpg I got you now Aladdin.jpg Pterosaur dissappeared .jpg Run away.jpg Grrrrrrrr .jpg You will be ugly Razoul.jpg Ahhhh.jpg Not so fast.jpg Squark.jpg Scary Pterosaur.jpg Pterosaur land.jpg Pterosaur bites the sword apart.jpg|The Creature breaks the sword. Huh what's that.jpg What's that crying.jpg That's sound like a baby.jpg I got you.jpg Category:Disney Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Villains who fly Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Always evil Category:Dinosaurs Category:Henchmen Category:Minions Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Predators Category:Scary villains Category:Magic Villains Category:True Villains Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Toon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Pterosaurs Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Villains who can fly Category:Strongest Villains Category:Dangerous creatures Category:Cruel villains Category:Creatures Category:Disney Characters Category:Insane characters Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Villains in TV Category:Crazy villains Category:Villains who get defeated by Their own henchmen Category:Defeated Category:Creepy villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Presumably defeated Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Supervillains Category:Stubs Category:Rewrite Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hunters Category:Animal Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Completely mad Category:Dead Category:Murderers Category:Silent Villains Category:Silent villains